Imaginary
by Bourgeois
Summary: A young teen girl, who as young child had been taken to the Labyrinth, calls herself back. Jareth, being quite surprised by the situation dosen't much care, as he needs to save his Labyrinth. She wants to help... But how can she? [[Please rate and review]
1. Chapter 1 :: The Flashback

Heavy breathing, panting, bent knees, leaning head, and a complete sense of exhaust filled the air about a young man, his mind still tracing over words soon to spill out of his mouth. Silver hair fell into his black eyes, simple jeans and a t-shirt covering him. After regaining himself somewhat he positioned his back up to the correct position, a rather unpleasant crack echoing through the atmosphere.** "Sir!"** A parched word escaped his chapped lips, a tired cough following. **"Please. Just let me have her. She hasn't done anything!"** Hoarse. He needed water. But now he couldn't think of anything of himself. All he cared about right now was that young toddler in an older man's arms. Why... Why had he done such a thing?

Strong suave steps were taken by the rather tall, elegant man whose shadow seemed to overcast the teenager. **"Christopher... You don't really want this baby back."** Jareth's voice seemed very powerful, maybe even demanding, but yet smooth and sweet as caramel. He had a teasing smirk upon his face, quite sure he would finally get another human to train into a noble citizen. The king held up the small female, big blue eyes staring at her older brother. A small cry came from the baby before being brought back to a normal level on his chest, arm's cradling her ever so carefully. **"Yes... Yes I do."** Christopher was beginning to get his voice back, though it still sounded weary. **"I need that child. You know how badly it would devastate my parents? That girl is a gifted child. Please!"** His cries showed how he truly was still a child himself, but he had to get that baby back. He had to.

Jareth smiled at the boy slyly and moved the girl to eye level with him. **"Now Helena. Do you want to go back with your brother?"** His voice cooed through the room, and Christopher clinched his fists, gritted his teeth. How dare he! If only Chris knew how truly nervous Jareth was. He was beginning to be questioned of how seriously he was taking his job. Not that he had had a choice in the first place with his career, but it wasn't as if the other people where going to take that into consideration. No. News was spreading of how weak the man was, how he didn't care if the population were to die out. When in fact he had been doing the best he could, and acting on as many wishes had been granted. He couldn't help if people were growing more and more away from their old ways.

Helena gurgled and kicked her legs and swayed her arms, obviously uncomfortable. **"Oh come now. He hasn't ever treated you that well. He didn't even feed you tonight did you? Good thing we were so kind as to prepare something. Isn't that right lad?"** Taking an angry step towards the two, Jareth moved Helena into his arms once more. **"I do care about her! Who are you to say something like that? I am not a goblin to be ruled over! Not some stupid creature! Not one you overpower!"** Jareth winced inside, hoping, pleading the boy would drag his words on. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The sound of the clock behind him now was like a constant ringing bell, reminding him of his goal. Only a few moments left... Come on... Please... **"Give her to me! You have no power over me!"**

No! No! Not again no! Another one lost. The king began to dissipate through the stone floor, the baby now out of his arms. Christopher too began to fall, though soon found himself back inside his quaint country home, wings fluttering above him. His hand raised to shoo the owl out of the house, and then locked the door behind it. The brunette girl lay asleep in his arms, her small chest pushing up and down in a steady beat. Christopher gave a soft smile to the child and clung to her as he moved up a flight of stairs and into her baby blue room. **"You need some sleep now. Try not to wake up again, alright? I promise to not take you for granted anymore. Okay?"** His questions went unanswered by the little girl, as she was still deeply in slumber. The boy smiled to himself and laid the child peacefully into her crib, rubbing the thin hair on her head. **"Alright..."** No more comments, no real movement. Though now she rolled over on the miniature pillow as the teens hands pulled over a small quilt, and covered it with her lacey pink baby blanket. **"Goodnight."** He whispered and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He did truly care about this girl. And how glad he was to have her back.

Jareth on the other hand was not in a very pleasant mood. Not after he had just lost yet another child. He really did need to make a stand for himself, show how he wasn't weak, and was a great king. But there was nothing he could do. Nothing right now atleast. His black boots swished against the stone flooring as he walked through a large hallway, glassless windows allowing cold wing to rustle his rather... different blonde hair. His eyes looked straight in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. Maybe there would be a sudden rise in wishes. It was summer after all. More babysitting, more time at home with the kids... He had to think optimistic. It was what kept him going. His right hand raised a foot from his body, almost next to his waist. A small crystal appeared in his hand, followed by three more until a small pyramid was formed. He allowed the forms of glass to roll over his glove covered hand, his eyes never looking down.

A deep sigh escaped him as his head turned to glance out to his land. on a very high story of the castle, he could see almost everything within thirty miles. It was beautiful, the Labyrinth. But many feared soon it would be gone. Gone forever. Oh how it had thrived those many centuries ago. As a young child he remembered how proud he was to know one day this would all be his. And now... Ugh. He hated the idea of looking back to that time. Straighten up! He told himself. Stop blubbering about something that hasn't happened yet. That won't happen. If you keep working! Ah but how the stress was overcoming him. Soon the crystals vanished as his hand was shoved into his pocket, the other turning a knob that opened a large wooden door that lead to his chambers. He needed sleep. Sleep, and in the morning, a good amount of sleep. No waking up early tomorrow. Sleep. Kind, loving sleep.

The man pulled over both his gloves, removed the boots on his feet, hung his white, angel like cape over a hook, and removed his leather vest. Leaving him only in trousers, a white airy long sleeve shirt, and his necklace. He would never take that off. Ever. He had worn it as a young boy even. It was proof of his power, his royalty. Much better than a crown. Much better for his hair. Laughing quietly to himself, trying to relieve the pain, Jareth climbed into his crisp white bed. He pulled over a few quilts and sheets, and pushed his hand under two pillows to elevate his head even more. His eyes soon slowly closed and he rolled over, now in deep slumber himself. Oh how sweet the dreaming was.


	2. Chapter 2 :: Teenage America

The air was tense, and thick. In a cartoon a butcher knife could have easily sliced through a piece of smog - but of course, it wasn't a cartoon. Helena Jones stood with clenched fists and narrowed eyes. Black hair fell in front of her right eye, and around her shoulders in chopped layers. Her older brother stood a mere three feet from her, arms crossed and a glare looking down on his sibling. She was his responsibility now. At the age of thirty he had taken the responsibility to look after her at their parents old home. No, her parents hadn't perished, but they wanted a 'break'. A break from being a parents and a good adult. Ha. They were lazy in Helena's mind. You can't just take a break from life! You have duties as a person! But of course, her parents didn't think so. They were quite sure they could do anything they wanted, without any consequences. Oh what having money did to you.

"I am in charge of you young lady. And unless you want to be grounded I suggest you be quiet." His voice was more mature now, his silver hair not having a touch of gray in it yet, still with a boost of shine and mystery. Helena's toes curled from inside a pair of torn up converse, and her eyes pierced into his. "And I don't care! Ground me all you want! Thats all you'll ever do! You don't care! You don't worry about me! All you think about is your stupid job." Her voice was loud, and constant. Quite out of breath she huffed, though was too prideful to show any sign of begin tired. Christopher tried to be calm as her words erupted in him. Oh yes, he did care about her. If only she could remember what had happened fourteen years ago. But she had only been two, it was very unlikely she had any trace of the messy-haired blonde in her head. It hit a sensitive bone inside him though. He had almost lost his only sister, or brother for that matter, on that faithful day. He would have never gotten to have any of the good memories now stored away in his memory.

"Helena..." His voice was soft now, and his arms feel behind his back. The teen on the other hand was in no mood to stop arguing. "No! You invaded my privacy! That was my story that you had no right to read!" That was what had caused this whole argument. Her brother snooping through her stuff. Though being a teenage girl, she was moodier than almost anyone else on the planet. So to go through something marked as 'private' was almost as bad as revealing dark secrets. "I am sorry. I didn't think it was..." His voice trailed off as a small breeze pushed through the window and moved his long hair in the wind. A bird cry flew through the land, but Christopher had half a mind to look away from the girl and around him. But it was truly a beautiful sight. It was a full stone hallway that lead from the original building to a newer shelter. Both belonging to the Jones they frequently walked through the outside hallway back and forth. And as the argument carried on the sun began to disappear under the green grass. Dark shades of red and orange filled the air, hinted with light purple and pink. Breathtaking.

But when upset, it was hard to take into account what would normally make you smile. "Yes, I'm sure thats it." Helena voice lowered, though still had fiery angry trapped within it. Christopher's eyes softened tremendously as his body weight shifted. "You know what? I wish I was gone from here! I wish someone would take me away! Then you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore! Just your job!" Quickly though the pupils in her brother's eyes widened and his breath was caught in his throat. No... Not that. Don't talk like that... "Don't say that! You have no idea what you are talking about!" The man's voice echoed through the open land around them, the sun setting faster and faster. "And why not?!" Helena yelled and then turned away to return to the older half of the building. Christopher raised his hand to say something, but then just shook his head. It was okay... She had no idea what the Labyrinth was. She didn't know how to wish herself away to that place. It would be fine...

But off in The Underground Jareth sat with a straight back, crystal in hand, his miss-matched eyes looking into the foggy scene... He normally did not take to such careless watching, not these days at least. His responsibilities had increased dramatically, but now he needed to rest. And why not look onto one of the people who had beaten the Labyrinth, and the child taken away from him. He sighed as he saw the girl rush through flights of stairs and into a large room. It looked rather medieval, like a princess's castle. Dark red velvet covered her bed, hinted with black designs. Stone walls, old glass windows... She flung herself onto the four poster bed and stared up at the fabric above her. It seemed a lot like a vampire layer when you thought about it. And many actually thought she was a vampire. How silly of them. Wearing a bit of black did not mean you lived off of a red liquid.

Jareth took a deep breath and lowered his eyelids, watching the child carefully. She had grown quite beautiful actually. Then again, it had been fourteen years since he last saw her face to face, and since them he had taken to looking at her every so often to watch her grow. He remembered her being young, still as prideful and perhaps as strange as now. On her first day of kindergarden the children had been instructed to draw a picture of who would be the best friend. While other kids drew a princess, Barney, or their real best friends Helena drew two tall figures. One being a vampire. And the other being a man with a black cape, tight blue pants, a white silk shirt, a brown vest, and black boots. Her teacher had walked up to her and looked at the picture for a good long while, quite confused. "Who is this?" She had. Helena's blue eyes looked up rather nervously and opened her mouth with caution. "Thats... Thats Count Racula." She tried to smile at the teacher who had a very queer look on her face, and then waited for a response. "Well uh... Who is this blonde man?" She asked, pointing to the second figure. "Thats the Goblin King." She had answered plainly. The teacher tried to curl her lips into a returning smile, but failed. "Oh... I see... So you couldn't decide who would make a better friend?" Helena nodded eagerly. "Ah... But what happened to the king's eyes?" She asked, pointing to the light brown and blue eyes on the toe-headed figure. Helena shrugged and then took her paper back. "Thats just the way he is." And that was all Helena said for the next two weeks of her first year in school.

It had surely surprised Jareth, but he let it go. She was just a child. It wouldn't lead to anything. And he didn't much care of her right now. She would defiantly not have a younger sister or brother to wish away, no luck for him. But she had something about her, some cute gesture that pulled him to her. Strange. Taking in another sighed he gripped the crystal which instantly evaporated and slowly the man raised himself off the couch, around a wooden coffee table, and to an outlaid window. His eyes narrowed in the bright sun, pale hands clasped behind him. The Labyrinth looked just as happy as it had those many years ago, but on the inside... It was a wreck. If only Jareth could add to the obstacles in the Labyrinth... Make it even harder to get through. People were growing smarter. They Labyrinth needed to as well. Hmm... He turned to one of his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, a ink well and a quill. He dipped in the feather and began scratching on a sheet of paper. Small, slanted writing covered the page neatly as he began to take notes on possibilities that randomly popped into the man's mind. Make passage ways harder to come by... And silence that bloody worm! Hm... The guards! Make them more frequent! Speed up the changing process on the stone walls... Maybe add a trench?

AGH! What was he thinking! This wouldn't do anything! Jareth threw down the quill and sent ink splattering onto the sheet. He raised a hand to his forehead and leaned back. Be calm Jareth... Calm... He breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. Over and over until finally he had calmed down somewhat. He closed the inkwell and pushed the quill into a slot, placing the sheet onto a stack of other careless ideas. But he wouldn't throw them away. Maybe one day they would come in handy... Just have hope.


	3. Chapter 3 :: Hysteria

* * *

Disclaimer;; I know I forget to do this before, but I don't own the Labyrinth or any of theoriginal characters. I do on the other hand own my characters and the story. So steal andI will kill you... Nah I'll just be mad and sad. . 

* * *

Chapter Three :: Hysteria

Helena laid lifelessly on the bed for some time. Not moving, making no noise, just the soft, steady sound of her breathing. Momentairly closing her eyes she began to take deeper breaths, trying to relieve herself of the stress out of her. Suddenly though, she was shook by a loud thump. Bolting up her eyes became immediatly open, and her senses on alert. It could have easiely been her brother, most would say. But Helena knew better. Christopher never came to the older part of the building. Supposedly because it reminded him of bad childhood memories, though she liked to think because this was her part of the home. The kitchen, main living room, and both her parents and brothers room were in the more modern side. And the only real electricity in the old lump of stone was directly in Helena's room. Enough for her lights, computer, and straightner... That was about it.

Another crack upstairs erupted and Helena's legs were immediatly off her bed, soon pulling her body into a standing position. Taking a few slow, cautious steps she made her was to the large wooden door, grasped the metal door knob, and pulled the door open. She peered out, making sure to look all around her. Nothing. Sighing, but not satisfied, she walked out of the room rather briskfully, and up two flights of staires to be on the second floor. A thick layer of dust covered everything, including the floors. Ick... It was quite obvious no one ever came up here. Not even her. "Ha!" A loud voice echoed around her and she twisted, hair spinning about her face. Again, nothing. Turning back she heard a crackle of laughter and then soon realized where it came from. Christophers old room. Moving slowly once more her feet left large imprints on the gathering soot, showing proof it wasn't her brother playing any tricks on her. With one hand in front of her she could feel a small trickle of sweat run down her neck, her eyes clamping shut. Eventually at the white wooden door, she turned the glass knob and flung the door open.

Boxes. Everywhere. Childhood items Chris had decided not to either give away, or display throughout his room. Huh. What adult would want to do that? Hearing no more noise Helena took a few steps inside, one of the boxes catching her eyes. It was overflowing with items, many which were figures and toys. Her pale fingers moved the lid to read old, sharpie written letters. "Laby..." She brushed away some dust, revealing the rest of the words. "Labyrinth... Do not touch." Helena smirked and pulled out a small book. Maybe a secret diary? Heh... Blackmail! She pulled the book out and flipped through the pages, though soon was stopped in her tracks. Another crackle of laughter and Helena ran out of the room, closed the door, and moved down the stairs and into her room.

Her heart was beating at an unsurely rate, and her mind was going wild. She was definatly hearing things... Damn. She hadn't taken her Prozac in three days... That could cause something. Sighing she sat down on her bead, taking deep breaths as to allow herself to calm down, and brought the book to eye level. It was strangely not covered in dust as everything else in the box had been, just old looking. It had a dark red cover, and the golden, majestic looking word 'Labyrinth' was printed on the front. She pulled back the cover and looked at the yellow tinted pages. Not being much of a reader, it was rather weird for her to actually be intrested in a book... But this one was intresting. And kind of creepy as well. There was a discription of a Goblin King... The one she had known as a child. There was the story of the King taking away a young girl's brother... Her saving the infant and then returning home... Huh...

After a few minutes she began to read aloud, her ears unaware to this. "The girl placed the baby into the crib and walked out of the room, sighing deeply. Wait... What? How corny is that? I wish the goblins would come and take you away. Right now?" She laughed softly to herself before setting down the book. But after a few seconds of her laughter a loud sound of thunder ran through the house, and lightning was etched in her drapes. "What the...?" It had been sunny and clear only moments ago. Though this was Texas... Weather changed frequently. Soon though it came clear this wasn't a normal storm. The windows jiggled out of place and were thrown open to show the wooden balcony that was attached to her room.

Jumping up to close the doors rain dreenched her clothes, causing her to take a step back. A white barn owl meanwhile was circling the house, preparing to dive in. Lowering himself he drove through the air and into the protection of the roof. Helena shooed the bird away, but soon it was gone, and there, in front of her, was the shadow of a man.

* * *

[Authors Note :: Alright, please bear with me here. The next couple chapters, and this one, seem to be moving rather quickly. Not the best writing - no I am not pleased with them. But I don't know quite how to get through the situation without moving at this pace. So yes, It will be over soon. Also - thanks for reading, please review! It helps... me. xD

* * *


End file.
